


Courting

by cloudylane



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Real Madrid fun, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudylane/pseuds/cloudylane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano tries to woo James in his own special way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting

**Author's Note:**

> So, after 'Fractions' and before finishing the next Chapter of David& James  
> I needed some sickly sweet Real Madrid fluff ;-)
> 
> Read at your own risk =)

He was fucked. He had tried to pretend he was just flattered, that he liked the kid, because well who with a heart could resist that face? But it was useless. If all he felt was friendly affection he wouldn’t feel like strangling Sergio right now. He would if he didn’t take his grimy hands of James ass. Right.This. Minute. Fabio threw an arm around his shoulder momentarily interrupting his murderous thoughts. Until he pointed at his face laughing. Great he needed new friends too, because the one he had here were lecherous creeps and idiots. „What?!“ Sergios was still treating James like a human stuff-toy and of course the younger man looked completely happy. Obviously  his glare only served to encourage Fabio. „God Cris…just go an get him…“ he giggled, like this was all some hilarious joke. It wasn’t. James was his teammate and he was still getting settled in, trying to cope with the constant pressure. He couldn’t mess with that. Besides he was so kindhearted and generous with his affection, he wasn’t someone he could just take, like it didn’t mean anything, he deserved better than that. Real effort. „Shut up“ he grumbled shrugging Fabio off.

Enough was enough. He was going over there now. Of course just when he had almost reached them, James let got of Sergio and skipped, yes skipped, over to him, with a grin so wide it would form a perfect circle, if his ears weren’t in the way. Cute enough to make him forget why he had been so angry in the first place. He just pulled the columbian against hid body wrapping his arms around his slim waist protectively. There was something about holding him like this that never failed to calm him down. „Ready to go change, we could go for lunch?“ He had been meaning to show James his favorite Japanese restaurant for a while now. „In the canteen? Sure, Marcelo, Dani and Isco are staying too“ Of course James was always sweet and open to bond with his teammates, no idea why he still bothered everyone loved him already, some way too much.

„No, I meant in the city, there is that japanese place, I love it there, its great!“ He attempted to sound casual and promptly failed any tourist-guide would be proud of his enthusiasm. „Sure…I’ve never had Japanese before, though“ James smiled a little uncertainly as though he feared the offer would be taken back due to culinary inexperience. „All the more reason to go“ If his reaction to Sergio hadn’t been enough to convince him, his heart doing stupid things at the idea of James clumsily fumbling with his chopsticks would have done it. There was no denying he was completely smitten, it wasn’t just wasn't crush anymore. He was, probably, more than likely, falling in love with James Rodríguez. Fuck. „Alright…lets go“ James just smiled obviously unaware of his inner turmoil. Good. He didn’t want James to find out right now, he had to do this with a lot more finesse. After all he needed to be sure what James felt for him was more than adoration. This was surprisingly difficult to tell, he tried hard to spot any tell-tale signs during lunch but each time he thought he was sure, James would confuse him all over again, like he’d smile and blush at a compliment but he’d smile and blush at the waitress flirting with him too, he would listen so intently to his stories, like the world around them didn’t matter but pull out his phone to giggle at a text from Isco a minute later. How could someone be so cute and infuriating at the same time?! He’d usually take frequent hugs and cuddles as a sure sign too but James was like that with pretty much everyone. Well he would just have to show James his feelings more clearly and he would surely respond, that couldn’t be so difficult, could it? He only realized that he may needed to adjust his behavior slightly, when he spotted James struggling with his coat a few meters behind him. James was special, so it was time he started treating him that way. Of course when he had hurried back to help him, James had already won the battle against his sleeves. Typical.

„Did you forget something?“ Of course he look like a complete Idiot right now, standing in the doorway staring at him. „Uhm…just making sure you’re not getting lost“ Great excuse. „Cris…I’m not a child and I’ve been here a few month now“ James actually looks upset. Fantastic. Maybe this was going to be harder than he thought. „I know that…“ He did and still felt more that a little protective over James. The columbian just sighed following him to his car in silence. „I really don’t…your great“ He genuinely didn’t, still even to himself his words felt hollow. „Thanks, it’s okay, I know you meant well“ There is that smile again. Still he obviously just hit a sore spot and needed to be more careful in the future. His mother had always told him that good manners made people feel important, of course she had talked about girls but maybe this applied to James too? It couldn’t hurt to try. So once they returned to the training-complex, he sprinted around the car to open the door for James and pulled him into a tight hug once he had gotten out. „See you tomorrow and let me know if you need anything, okay?“ He gets a sweet smile and a kiss on the cheek in return. Good. Though nothing out of the ordinary. „Thank you, see you tomorrow Cristiano“ with that James let go and sauntered off into the building. Of course he stayed to watch him, the way he always bounced a little to some eternal song playing in his head. Whatever it took James surely was worth the effort.

 

                                                                                     ** Iker**

 

The first time he noticed anything was up, it literally hit him in the face. When he had recovered from nearly having his nose broken, yes his colleagues frequently made him want to light himself on fire, still having a door slammed into his face was actually a first. He was about to chase after the offender, after all he was still captain and deserved respect. But the careless brute turned out to be Cristiano holding each and every door open for James, who thanked him profusely each time. It was hilarious to watch, really. Probably some new inside joke, Cristiano could be surprisingly mischievous and James brought that side out of him more often than anyone else on the team. However the antics don’t stop, actually they get even more ridiculous as the day progressed. By the time Carlo lets you off for the day, its clear that there must be more to it that just a joke. Cristiano has just helped James out of his training-jacket and not even in a ‚I want to rip your clothes of kind of way‘ that he would get. After all it was pretty clear that there was more that hero-worship between those two. But by now James seemed more confused than enamored. He glanced over at Sergio and caught his eyes, telling him silently that they needed to talk, Sese always knew what was going on in the team, sometimes before the participants knew it themselves. He made it out of the shower just in time to see Cris carrying James bag and of course holding the door open for him. What the hell was going on? Of all the wired things he had seen while at the Club this had to be in the top ten, that there was no nakedness or singing involved yet, saved it from a higher ranking. Sergio thank god, for once had enough sense to wait until everyone else had left before speaking up „So whats bothering you captain?“ His tone suggested he knew very well what he was about to say but wanted the pleasure of hearing him trying to explain their teammates latest antics. „Cristiano, whats going on with all the door-opening and stuff? Is he trying to mess with James?“ Cris wasn’t really malicious enough to screw with someones feelings but sometimes pranks went to far.

Sergio just burst out laughing. Very helpful. „You mean you don’t know?! Come one even you must have realized that“ What was that supposed to mean?! Just because he wasn’t total gossip, he wasn’t a complete dimwit either. „Cris is trying to woo our little columbian“ Sergio added finally offering him the explanation he had wanted all along. Of course…It made sense, well sort of, in Cris head at least. „But…By behaving like his butler?“ It had been a long time since he had tried to woo anyone but he wasn’t sure this was the right way to go about it. „Well you know Cris, hes a perfectionist, he wants to do everything by the book, he probably read somewhere that it pays to treat a lady politely and he’ll now do any and every thing besides just telling him to show James his affection“ Oh God. This was bad. He knew from experience how intense Cris could get when he really wanted something. Not that he didn’t want him to be happy, quite the opposite, he thought James with his deep-rooted happiness would be good for Cristiano, but why did he have to go about it like this was a victorian romance novel? Why couldn’t he be normal about it ask him over and get on with it, honestly how hard could this be? They were both guys. „Lets hope James catches on soon“

He really didn’t want to know what else Cristiano would do, if he didn’t. „Oh come on, it’ll be fun“ Sergios gleeful expression did absolutely nothing to ease his fears, quite the opposite. „We have a winning streak to keep“ he grumbled grabbing his things, maybe someone would take pity on Cris and tell him that he was overdoing it. He really didn’t want to get involved. Obviously everyone was either too amused by the spectacle or unwilling to interfere, because Cristiano continued his gentleman-spiel during the following weeks. Of course like Sergio had predicted it got worse when the desired result didn’t arrive. At first the changes were subtle, like he stopped teasing James and basically claimed him as his permanent partner for everything. When that didn’t do the trick the gifts started, flowers, pastries from a columbian bakery, tickets to a band James liked and probably a lot more that wasn’t shared with the dressing-room. All of this would have been okay, after all they were both still playing well, if James had seemed happy about all the attention but he appeared increasingly bewildered and even frustrated but was probably too polite to voice those feelings. No wonder what grown man wanted to be treated like a princess?! He expected Cristiano to turn up wearing some medieval costume any day now. At least he hadn’t resorted to poetry, yet. He still had no idea how to solve this without the whole thing resulting in drama. Now Cris was wrapping a scarf around James neck, telling him that he could take them both home if he didn’t feel comfortable driving in the snow. (No it was not snowing, minuscule white flecks were coming down in the space of a few minutes).

„Actually, Isco an I are going out to eat and stuff“ James smiled but his voice was firm and he gently pushed past Cristiano to join Isco on his way out. Cristiano made a step to follow him and the glare he shot Isco was nothing short of murderous. Okay that was it. This had to stop, now. He could sort of deal with Cristianos wired attempts to seduce James but if his jealousy threatened to disrupt the team, something had to be done. James wasn’t his property for heavens sake. Honestly sometimes he felt he had signed up for a soap-opera by mistake.

 

                                                                                        ** Cristiano **

 

Great. Fucking fantastic. After everything he had done James flounced off with Isco. Did he have to grow a beard for James to notice him? How could this be happening? He had send flowers, taken him to fancy restaurants, given him gifts and taken care of him in anyway he could think off. He had been so sure that all James needed was a little push, that he just needed to overcome his shy nature. Apparently he was wrong, how was that movie called again ‚He’s just not that into you‘? The worst thing was that it hurt, not just the defeat, but he wanted James…Not  as a friend or a casual fuckbuddy, but as his boyfriend. No matter how cheesy that sounded. Looks like he had to accept that it just wasn’t going to happen. Oh great just when he wanted to wallow in self-pity in peace, Sergio and Iker plopped down next to him. Both captains at once was never a good sign. „What?!“ Yes he sounded petulant but he just wanted to be left in peace. Iker just sighed watching him intently. Okay so this was obviously something personal, the older man never hesitated to point out any mistakes he made on the pitch. „Cris, I know you want to get into his pants but you need to stop killing James with politeness and actually attempting to kill anyone who gets near him“ He didn’t do any of that, besides what happened between James and him was nobodies business. „Thats between James and me, isn’t it? But you can stop worrying, it’s pointless anyway“ James wasn’t interested there was no need to keep trying. „Now its pointless, after all that..well effort?“ Iker raised one eyebrow sounding scarily like he was on the verge of exploding. „James isn’t interested“ Even Iker must have realized that by now. Maybe thats why they wanted to talk to him, in order to let him know it was time to give up. Sergio stared at him for a second then erupted in a fit of giggles.

Well that was mean even for Sese. „Of course he’s interested, you big idiot“ Insults, it got even better. „No he’s not, I tried everything…“ Did they really have to make this worse? He shot a slightly pleading glance a Iker, he was the responsible one after all, well mostly. „Really? Like for example talking to him, telling him how you feel?“ Iker sounded like he was explaining to a four year old, that just because they were packaged that way, chickens didn’t have four legs. „Well no…I mean, I can’t just do that, besides he must know how I feel by now, he’s not stupid“ Actually in the past few weeks he had learned that behind his babyface James was as sharp as a tack, which only made him more attractive, of course.

Iker rolled his eyes. „Oh I am sure, he knows along with pretty much everyone, but thats not the point…Cris have you ever dated a guy or as a matter of fact tried to, well, woo anyone?“ He was about to counter when he realized Iker sort of had a point because before his relationships had just sort of happened, he never had to work particularly hard but he never had the incentive todo so  either. It was different with James…with him he needed to get things right. It needed to be perfect. „Well..I..no but that doesn’t mean I can’t do it..“ It was stupid, he was a twenty-nine year old man, with a ridiculously successful career but right now he felt like a teenager. „What Iker is trying to say is, James may look like a Disney Prince but that doesn’t mean he wants to be treated like a princess, okay? Go to his place slam him against the wall and kiss the guy, and stop treating him like he is five and made out of glass“ Sergio interrupted giving him a playful shove, that nearly send him flying off the bench, sometimes Sergio reminded him of an overeager puppy, completely unaware of his own strength. „I do not treat James like that…“ he protested once he had regained his balance. „Oh really?“ Sergios grins wasn’t good and even Iker looked amused. „James…here put on your scarf, its freezing out, oh and James darling lets go out for steak today you worked so hard you need the protein, don’t worry I’ll drive you home afterwards and pick you up tomorrow“ Sergio cooed fluttering his eyes at him like a very bad soap opera actress. „Yes and I’ll bring your coffee and breakfast too and flowers of course so all you have to do is wake up and be your pretty and sweet self..“ Iker added in that same saccharine  tone. Did they practice this?! „I never…“ Well okay he had reminded James to wear his scarf and he usually did the driving when they went out…but only because he knew the city better and he may have gotten him flowers, once…or twice, well a few times. Fuck. „I just wanted to get this right…“ He sounded stupidly weak but he was with Iker and Sergio there was nothing to emberassed about. „We know that and you can fix this, just be normal, he liked the real Cris not the victorian romance novel version“ Iker grinned ruffling his hair, obviously not impressed by his glare.

„Although you may want to try the costume, you know it’s always the quiet ones who have the best fantasies“ Sergio winked and practically leered at him. „I am not..“ This wasn’t even worth arguing. „My sex-life with James is none of your business“ They didn’t have one but that was besides the point. „You’ll only have one thanks to me and my brilliance so be a little more thankful here“ Sergio looked so self-satisfied he wanted to slap him and hug him at the same time. „Right I am going home now, no more fussing over James and definitely no attacking any of your teammates, no matter how cuddly they get with your little Bambi“ Well no attacking didn’t mean, he couldn’t march in and drag James away right? Iker got up and gave him another pat before turning to Sergio. „Well come on then, I’ll take you home…“ He hadn’t even fully formed the comeback when his captain flashed him is best ‚I am better than you‘ grin. „Don’t protest, Sese actually is a five year old who just stood in the rain too long, its better not to let him out unsupervised, he tends to shop or get tattoos and we all know how that ends up looking“ Iker winked and promptly sprinted out of the dressing room, a enraged Sergio running after him. Really? These were his captains, the people whose advice he took?

He had restrained himself and not called to check on James, yesterday or picked him for training. It was surprisingly hard, he had gotten so used to taking care of the younger man that he almost felt like he was neglecting him, besides he missed his company. But he was determined to restrain himself, after all Iker and Sergio were right he had overdone it a little. This resolve lasted until precisely five minutes to ten when Iker told him that James had called in sick. Great he should have called him last night. Now he had to wait until after training to do anything. Well of course James was a grown up and a doctor had surely been to see him, so there was no real need to worry. He still did.

                                     

                                                                                        **James**

 

Groggily he pulled the blanked over his head and dropped his phone on the floor. Even texting felt exhausting. Not that he didn’t appreciate everyones well wishes, he just couldn’t deal with people worrying about him right now. He had enough of that for his whole life. It was sweet really, everything was, the gifts, the flowers…opening doors, the works. It was just too much,  the constant fussing made him feel like a child, like Cris saw him as completely incapable, of well pretty much anything. He missed the teasing, how they used to joke around on the practice-field often ending up in a heap of tangled limbs after a playful tussle, how he sometimes caught Cris staring at him with so much want it made his knees weak. Now when he walked around shirtless, all Cristiano seemed concerned with was that he could catch a cold. Which he had, despite the extra sweater Cris had gotten him. He knew it was partly his fault, he should just say something, Cris seemed so earnest and kind, he obviously meant well, but he feared that Cristiano saw him as some helpless damsel in distress. He didn’t think he could arrange himself with that, now matter how sweet his gestures were, he needed something else. When hours later he awoke from the sound of his doorbell, he dragged himself out of bed despite feeling like his front-door was actual miles away, it would only get worse if he didn’t open.

„Hey…“ Cris smiled and gently stroked his cheek. It was so hard to be properly mad at him. „Go back to bed, you need to rest, I’ll make you soup and check that your comfortable, do you have all you medicine?“ „Stop! Stop it…I am not a child Cris, actually I lived in three foreign countries all by myself and I survived, I even played well enough to get here…Why can’t you see that? Do you think I am stupid…because I stutter? Or because I am not the biggest show off around?! I just…have enough, I am not…your..I don’t want this, not like this…“ He was surprised he had enough strength to get angry, though he had to hold onto the kitchen-counter to steady himself, but he just couldn’t deal with this anymore. Why the fuck couldn’t Cris just take him out to dinner and fucking have his way with him at the end of the night like a normal person? He just wanted Cris back. with his ironic arrogance, his confident teasing touches, his sometimes brutal honesty. „But I…“ Cristiano looked so lost an confused that he almost felt sorry for him but he was too frustrated and yes angry for that. „No …Stop treating me like a Baby…I..d“ The mixture, of fever, anger and desire clouding his brain made it hard to find the right words. Impulsively he grabbed the older man by his collar pulling him into an uncoordinated embrace, yes they should talk, they were teammates and needed to approach this with care. Fuck responsible.

Cris was still staring at him in confusion when he captured his lips in a demanding kiss. He didn’t even try to suppress the low moan when he felt Cristiano respond in kind. Finally. He was going to kill Cris for making him wait for this so long. Later.Usually he might be embarrassed by his neediness, they were  only kissing but he was already pressing his body against Cristianos with want but he was too feverish to bother. In his fantasies he always imagined taking it slow, the first time, exploring every inch of that perfect body, remembering every moan and gasp.

Right now everything was a fuzzy mess in his brain, Cris lips leaving his, traveling down his neck, kissing sucking, his hands under his shirt. Cristianos soft skin, the muscles on his back under his fingertips. So much. So fucking good. Not nearly enough. „Cris…“ He crooked his head allowing him better access to his neck „Want“ His voice was unsteady and his brain not corresponding properly, only to tell him that he needed his jumper off, now, because he was burning up. So he spread his legs further, placing a Hand on his ass to let him know exactly what he wanted. „Eager, huh?“ Cristiano grinned teasingly but stripped him off his jumper and the shirt he had on underneath, all the same. Though when he pulled him in for another kiss, he snuggled against him for warmth more than anything, as a rush of cold air washed over him.

He felt a little dizzy too, must be the kisses, the way Cristianos hands roamed over his upperbody. Okay so now his knees were giving away too, maybe not quite a normal reaction anymore. He broke the kiss and waited for the spinning to stop. „James…you really should get back to bed“ Cristano stroked his cheek and smiled, sounding not the least bit upset. He really wanted to protest but standing up suddenly felt like a chore, actually he would probably be curled up on the floor right now if it wasn’t for Cris holding him of. „But maybe we can continue in bed?“ It was worth a try. „ I am not having sex with you if there is a risk of you fainting while we’re doing it“ Spoilsport. Though he probably had a point, now the rush was gone, he did feel up to much besides cuddling. „But’ll come and we can, cuddle?“ Cris crooked his head and he thought he could detect a hint of insecurity in his voice. „Lets go..“ he mumbled against his chest, though he made no movement to leave. Just being held like this  felt like the best thing ever right now. Cristiano just chuckled and slowly started pushing him towards his bedroom, only pulling him into his side when they had to go up the stairs. True to his word he didn’t let go off him to fluff his pillow or make tea, but just slipped out of his jeans and followed him under the covers. „I didn’t mean to yell and you…or you know attack you with a kiss..“ Cristiano had meant well after all.

„Hey, never say sorry for kissing me, all right? And that other stuff you were right to be angry, I went overboard, I just wanted it to be perfect..because this, well you mean so much to me“ He was pretty sure the warmth spreading inside him was not because of the fever. „I kind of guessed that…but I wasn’t sure, you suddenly treated me like I was made off glass and I was worried that you thought this was what it was going to be like between us, I mean I am not ungrateful, I like it that you care but I..also need you to be you and if you want to fuck me against the kitchen counter, just do it, if I screw up in training, tell me…and if I want to hang out with Isco, hate it but let me do it…I just, I fell for you just like you are..“ He hoped Cris understood what he was trying to say, because he wanted to be with him so badly. Of course his body is taken over by a sneezing-fit before Cris could answer. Perfect you finally have Cris in bed and your are a disgusting plague. Not that Cristiano seemed to mind, he just held onto him and waited until he had recovered enough to listen. „I never meant to make you feel like a child and I promise I don’t want our relationship to be like that…because I like yelling at you during training, you get all fiery and extra determined, its hot…and I really do want to fuck you against the kitchen-counter“ Cristiano let his voice drop a few octaves, grinning as he blushed. „Thank you“ He really should be saying something more profound and there were still things they needed to talk about. But his brain was loosing the battle against the flue and the secure warmth of Cristianos embrace only helped to lull him to sleep. „Not letting you go again“ James mumbled nonsensically, snuggling closer against the older man before drifting off.

 

                                                                                       ** Cristiano**

 

His phone ringing persistently and James grumbling against his neck woke him up. With his face buried in the crook of his neck and his voice thick with his cold, he could hardly decipher what he said, but guessed it mussed be something along the lines of „Turn it off“. He wanted to but it was morning and he needed to get up for training anyway. Grabbing the offending device he saw Sergios name flash across the screen. All the more reason to pick up, he wouldn’t stop rining him anyway. „Hey Sese..“ he tried to sound normal and achieved mildly pissed-off. „Well hello dear, I was just dining to let you know that you have caught the flu from James, you’ll be fine by the weekend, don’t worry, just stay in bed for two days“ What the hell was he talking about?! „But I’m fine“ „Like I said you’ve got the flu, now stay in bed and rest, see you thursday“ He hung up. Confused he placed the phone back on the nightstand and turned towards James, intending to tell him about Sergios antics. But James gazed sleepily at him a soft smile playing on his lips, looking so adorably disheveled he forgot all about it. Instead he pressed a soft kiss on his lips. „We’re staying in bed today“ Who was he to decline such an invitation. James smile deepened and he practically rolled halfway on top of him, hiding his face against his neck again. Apparently his boyfriend liked to cuddle, a lot, just one more thing he loved about him. He would have to thank Iker and Sergio when he got back to training on thursday. But for now he was turning his mobile off. He had all he wanted right here anyway.


End file.
